


94line就是撒嬌本身

by whi_offon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon
Summary: **AU**OOC**CP: 朴再興/金元弼**嘎七狗狗line有**只是單篇
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 2





	94line就是撒嬌本身

不知道是不是94年出生的男孩都帶著一種很會撒嬌的特質，朴再興偶爾會這樣想。

此時他站在公司大門口等著金元弼一起回宿舍，後者還拉著隔壁團的朴珍榮的手臂說著悄悄話。王嘉爾也剛好從裡面出來，撞見此況也黏了上去，腦袋更甚是靠在了朴珍榮的肩膀上，臉頰鼓起的弧度甚至有點熟悉。

朴再興刷著推特，看到粉絲tag他的照片當中就有金元弼做出類似的嘟嘴表情。

雖然金元弼本人一直說自己不會撒嬌，但是在生活上朴再興真的也沒有遇過那麼會撒嬌的人。就連那生肖相同的三人湊在一起也是差不多的狀況，只能聽到金元弼不自覺的又將句子音調調成黏乎狀的模樣，其他兩人習以為常的調戲著發出這樣聲音的金元弼，那人說著「什麼啦～」的尾音好像纏繞在耳邊，不得不說，朴再興真的很喜歡金元弼發出這樣的聲音，雖然表面上他總是嫌棄，但是真心不討厭。

金元弼閃著笑容跑了過來，拉了拉朴再興的衣角說可以走了，朴再興還是覺得這些小男生真的太會撒嬌了受不了。他用譴責的目光看著被同化的朴珍榮，說好的鋼鐵直男呢？

朴啪匹：誰跟你說好ㅍㅅㅍ +

「喔，元弼啊，再興哥吃醋了，他等你好久。」

「哇啊真的嗎再興哥對不起啦～」

換來的是朴再興怎麼也掙脫不開的致命撒嬌嗓音還有充滿抱歉水波粼粼的眼神，他抿了抿唇想著：He is literally fuckin’ adorable.


End file.
